(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tension device, and more particularly to a thread tension device for a sewing machine.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A typical thread tension device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,122 to Lin and comprises a dial for rotating a follower so as to adjust the biasing force of a spring. However, the dial is engaged within a knob such that the dial should be rotated by a special tool and such that the dial may not be easily operated.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional thread tension devices.